Nuevo mundo, nuevo hogar, nuevo amor
by Marilen Fowl
Summary: Edward y Alphonse están atrapados en nuestro mundo y deciden, casi por casualidad, iniciar una nueva vida en Londres.
1. Encuentro inesperado

Hola!!! He aquí mi primer FF de Fullmetal Alchemist. Es una historia romantica entre Edward y mi OC, Katrina.

Espero les guste!

* * *

Esta historia se sitúa en 1925. Hace ya 2 años que Alphonse Elric cruzó la puerta para vivir con su hermano en este mundo sin alquimia.

Ahora los 2 jóvenes caminan por un viejo camino a las afueras de Londres.

-Hermano, ahora que descubrimos que el hombre que creó la bomba de uranio esta muerto y perdimos el rastro de donde puede estar el artefacto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé Al, tal vez debamos volver a Londres, instalarnos por un tiempo y conseguir un trabajo.- dijo Edo pero no muy a gusto con esa idea, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no tenía un hogar estable, no sabía si podría acostumbrarse.

-Me parece un buen plan, sería bueno un poco de tranquilidad por un tiempo- dijo Al con un gran sonrisa.

Katrina, una joven muy bonita, de 1,60 mts de alto, largo cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, vestida con pantalón y remera negros y un largo tapado violeta oscuro, caminaba por el mismo camino que nuestros héroes. Iba muy tranquila hasta que se topó con 2 rufianes.

-Hola niña bonita, ¿adónde vas?

-No es de su incumbencia, ahora déjeme pasar- Katrina tenía aspecto tranquilo, pero realmente no lo era.

-¡Vaya! Parece que la gatita tiene uñas, verdad Tom.

-Sí, Jim, pero no por mucho.

Tom agarró a Katrina del brazo. Gran error.

En pocos segundos la mano de Tom estaba destrozada y él gritaba en el piso.

-Tú también quieres pelar- dijo Katrina muy enfadada al otro tipo mientras se le acercaba decidida.

-No, no. AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-

Edo y Al escucharon los gritos y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían.

Los 2 hombres salieron corriendo y se cruzaron con los Elric, los 2 rufianes siguieron corriendo sin parar dejando a los hermanos atónitos.

-Qué habrá pasado hermano-

-No tengo idea-

En ese momento apareció, riéndose pícaramente, Katrina.

La primera impresión que sufrieron los Elric al verla fue de sorpresa, de asombro por lo bonita que era.

-Disculpa- dijo Edo -Sabes qué le paso a esos 2 que pasaron corriendo.

En ese momento Katrina se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué? Ah! Jiji, si sé. Molestaron a la chica equivocada-

-¿Tú les hiciste eso?- pregunto Al, sin poder creerlo.

-Si-

-Eso es increíble- Edo tampoco lo podía creer

-Bueno, gracias. Cuando se es una chica sola de viaje necesitas saber defenderte. Me llamo Katrina, Katrina Master.

-Yo soy Edward, Edward Elric-

-Y yo Alphonse, Alphonse Elric-

La cara de la joven palideció de pronto… no puede ser…no era posible.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edo.

-Elric, dijiste Edward Elric…eres…eres… el Alquimista de Acero-

Ahora quien palideció fue Edo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es imposible…tu eres de…no, no puede ser-

Los 3 enmudecieron por un momento, todo era demasiado confuso. Al rompió el silencio.

-Tu tampoco perteneces aquí, ¿verdad?-

-No, yo soy del mundo del otro lado de la puerta, como ustedes. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-

-Creo que podemos hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo Edo dura y seriamente

-Hermano, no hables así-

- Cómo podemos saber que ella es de fiar…tal vez es una enviada de Dante-

-Dante… ¿conocen a Dante?-

-Lo ves, no es confiable, ella…- Edo se detuvo, los ojos de Katrina estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Al.

-No le creas, seguro es una trampa-

-Basta hermano, ella no está bien-

Al llevó a la joven hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Bebe un poco de agua- le ofreció el menor de los Elric.

-No, gracias, ya estoy bien-

Katrina miro fijamente a Edo.

-Tal vez quieras escuchar mi historia antes de juzgarme-

-De acuerdo-

-Fue hace 6 años que pase por la puerta…tenia 14…pero realmente la historia comienza mucho tiempo atrás.

Nací y me crié en Ciudad Central, mi familia era dueña de una pastelería que quedaba cerca del Cuartel General. Recuerdo que me encantaba ver a los militares que paseaban por la ciudad, en especial a los Alquimistas Estatales.

Mi papá era una gran alquimista, pero siempre que se presentaba a dar el examen de Alquimista Estatal fallaba, él me enseño todo lo que sabía y despertó en mi su mismo deseo…todo lo que siempre soñé fue ser una alquimista al servicio del ejército.

Cuando tenía 4 años comenzó a entrenarme, no en alquimia sino en lucha. Él siempre decía que para entrenar la mente primero había que entrenar el cuerpo.

Cuando tenía 6 empecé con las lecciones alquímicas. Aprendía rápido. Quería saber todo. A veces iba a la biblioteca del los militares que estaba abierta al público y buscaba algunos libros.

Un verano nos visitó una prima de mi papá. Ella también era alquimista y muy buena. Me ayudó en el entrenamiento, no solo en alquimia sino también el entrenamiento físico, le gustaba usar la misma frase que a mi padre solo que ella pegaba más duro-

-Disculpa por interrumpirte pero… ¿cómo se llamaba esa mujer?- pregunto Al creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Izumi, ¿por qué?-

Edo y Al se miraron.

-Ella fue nuestra maestra- dijo Edo.

Katrina estaba sorprendida.

-Si!!! Increíble. ¿Qué fue lo último que supieron de ella? Ese verano fue la última vez que la vi y fue hace demasiados años-

Al bajo la mirada al piso con cara de tristeza.

-Murió, hace unos 3 años-

-¡No!- dijo Katrina con un hilo de voz -No lo puedo creer, que mala noticia.

-Sí. Murió luego de una "enfermedad" de muchos años-

-Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo que a veces Izumi no se sentía bien y comenzaba a escupir sangre. Yo me asustaba cuando eso pasaba-

Los 3 quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Por favor, continua tu historia. Aun no has explicado como llegaste aquí- dijo Edo.

-¡Ah sí! Lo siento.

Cuando yo tenía 10 años mi papá murió, se enfermó de repente y falleció a los pocos días. Con mi mamá estábamos destrozadas y ella realmente nunca pudo superar la muerte de papá.

Tuve que comenzar a ayudarle en la pastelería y deje un tiempo de lado mis estudios, tenía poco tiempo para dedicarle al entrenamiento y la alquimia, pero el poco que tenía lo usaba para mejorar mis habilidades.

Cuando hacía poco más de un año que había muerto papá mi madre enfermó también, fue a causa de lo triste que estaba, y murió.

Quede sola, con 12 años recién cumplidos, y con poco dinero. Había perdido la pastelería y la casa. No tenía nada. Solo mi sueño, el de ser Alquimista Estatal. En esos días me había enterado que un chico de mi misma edad había pasado el examen. Tu, Edward. Y eso me dio esperanzas. Pedí que me dejaran hacer la prueba. Hablé con muchos militares, hasta con un coronel, muy lindo ahora que lo pienso aunque un poco engreído, me dijo que tu caso había sido especial y que tenía que esperar más años, ordenó a una soldado rubia que me acompañara afuera y me deseo buena suerte-

Edo y Al se imaginaron de quien hablaba.

-Como mi única familia era Izumi me dirigí hacia donde ella vivía, pero en el camino cambié de opinión, yo sabía que odiaba a los militares y que si le pedía que me entrenara para transformarme en Alquimista Estatal se negaría.

Mientras pensaba en que me depararía el futuro, recordé un nombre que había escuchado tiempo atrás…Dante.

Izumi le había contado a mi padre que esa mujer había sido su maestra y que vivía en un bosque cercano a su ciudad. Sin saber cómo me recibiría me dirigí hacia la casa de Dante.

Cuando llegué le conté mi situación y dijo que podía quedarme en su casa, sería su ayudante y a cambio me enseñaría alquimia.

Al poco tiempo llegó una chica a la mansión llamada Lyra. Dante también le permitió quedarse como sirvienta y también le enseñaría alquimia. La verdad es que nunca me cayó muy bien, así que no llegué a conocerla mucho.

Pasaron los meses y mis habilidades mejoraban notablemente, si me permiten decirlo, Lyra no me podría haber superado ni en siglos.

Dante me dio completa libertad para andar por la casa, excepto por una habitación…su biblioteca personal.

No podía entrar allí, si ella quería enseñarme algún libro de esa habitación, ella me lo traía y ella lo guardaba, por supuesto tanto misterio despertó mi curiosidad-

-¿A dónde nos lleva este relato? Podrías ir al grano de una vez y decirnos por qué estas aquí- interrumpió Edo molesto.

-Hermano, deja ya esa actitud. Por favor no le hagas caso, siempre es así-

-Lo sé- dijo Katrina.

Los hermanos Elric se miraron extrañados ante esa respuesta.

-Es decir… por favor déjame continuar Edward.

Una noche decidí entrar a la biblioteca. Me costó porque la puerta estaba cerrada con alquimia pero lo logre.

Era una habitación maravillosa. Nunca había visto tantos libros, y créanme que mi papá tenía muchísimos.

Me entretuve un rato observando hasta que posé mi mirada en un viejo pergamino. Lo tomé suavemente y comencé a leer el encabezado. La fecha era extraña, como si no estuviera fechada con el calendario ordinario sino con uno especial. Decía algo sobre una puerta, la verdad de las verdades, el conocimiento supremo y, lo que más llamó mi atención, una manera de huir de los problemas. En realidad solo eso pude entender en ese momento, lo demás era incomprensible. También había un dibujo del círculo de transmutación más difícil que había visto en mi vida. No quería dejar de averiguar los secretos que escondía ese escrito, pero tampoco podía llevármelo así que decidí hacer una copia. Cuando termine estaba por amanecer. Deje todo en su lugar y me fui de la habitación. Nadie nunca se enteró que yo estuve allí.

Durante meses, en mis ratos libre y a escondidas, estudie el tratado, hasta que descubrí lo que decía. Era sobre La puerta de la verdad, detrás de ella se encuentran todas las verdades y el conocimiento alquímico, quien la ha visto no necesita círculo de transmutación, pero el intercambio equivalente por ese conocimiento es elevado, y no solo eso, si se es lo suficientemente valiente, o tonto, se podrá acceder a "lo que está más allá", pero ese es un viaje sin retorno-

En ese momento, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la muchacha.

-Entonces decidiste poner en práctica lo que aprendiste y terminaste aquí- concluyó Edo.

-No. No, precisamente.

Ya hacían unos 2 años que vivía con Dante. Una tarde me dirigía hacia su escritorio para tomar mi lección diaria y escuche que ella le decía a alguien, "se acerca la hora del cambio" y ese alguien respondía, "¿ya decidiste cual de las 2 serás?"

No me atreví a entrar, pero tampoco podía dejar de escuchar. Mire por la cerradura y Dante estaba con un hombre muy extraño, tenía un short y top negros, el pelo verde muy raro y ella lo llamaba Envy.

"No, aun no lo sé" dijo Dante, "tal vez elija a Kat (esa soy yo), es más joven que Lyra"

"Creo que demasiado joven, solo tiene 14 años. No es mucho lo que podrás hacer con el cuerpo de una niña" le recordó Envy

"Recuerda que Edward tiene la misma edad, si quiero que se enamore de mí, no puedo ser mucho más mayor que él" le dijo Dante "pero ya te dije, aun no estoy segura. Ya veremos con el tiempo quien será la que me regale su cuerpo para que mi alma siga viviendo, jajajaj"

"Jajajaj" rió ese hombre. Ambos con una risa malévola.

En ese momento dejé de escuchar y corrí a mi cuarto con mucho miedo. Las palabras flotaban por mi mente, "cambio de cuerpo" "que el alma siga viviendo" Me sonaban familiares, y sabía porque. Cuando era pequeña mi papá me hablo de la Piedra Filosofal y me dijo que uno de sus poderes permitía que el alma de una persona pasara de un cuerpo a otro.

Eso es lo que quería hacer Dante y quería mi cuerpo. Yo no podía permitirlo. En mi cuarto me calme y pensé que podía hacer, y en mi desesperación recordé el tratado, la puerta, "lo que está más allá".

Y decidí que me tenía que ir lo más lejos posible, nunca creí que iría tan lejos. Dibujé el círculo en el piso de mi habitación y me transmute a mí misma. Vi La Puerta, unos seres negros de ojos saltones comenzaron a tirar de mi, allí me di cuenta que lo que había hecho era una estupidez pero ya era tarde, cuando quise salir ya estaba en Londres y la puerta había desaparecido. Traté de hacer alquimia, no funciono. Así que, sin otra alternativa, acepte que este sería mi mundo ahora. Comencé a trabajar en la pastelería de una anciana llamada Ángela y aquí he estado los últimos 6 años.

¿Me crees Edward? ¿Te parecen bien los motivos del por qué estoy aquí?-

Edo no sabía que responder. Katrina había pasado a este mundo huyendo de Dante, no era una espía, era una víctima, como ellos.

-Lamento lo que dije antes. Y lo que te hizo Dante-

-Gracias, igual me gusta la vida que llevo aquí, así que no fue tan malo- dijo Katrina con una sonrisa.

"Que bella es" pensó Edo.

-Y ustedes, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

Edo y Al le contaron la historia completa, sobre la transmutación humana, como conocieron a Dante, sobre la Piedra Filosofal y los homúnculos.

-¡Homúnculos!, ese tipo Envy, ¡era un homúnculo! No puedo creerlo, así que es posible crear a un ser humano perfecto, es increíble.

Su historia también lo es. Es increíble todo por lo que han pasado. Así que Edward ha estado aquí por 4 años y tu Alphonse por 2.-

-Si- dijo Edo.

-¡Wow! Si lo hubiera sabido antes- pensó Katrina en voz alta.

-Si lo hubieras sabido antes ¿Qué?- preguntó Al.

Katrina se sonrojó un poco.

-Nada, nada. Solo que podría haberlos buscado. Nunca creí encontrar a alguien como yo en este mundo-

-Sí, nosotros tampoco- dijo sonriente Al.

-Ya casi es de noche- dijo Edward- Si seguimos camino hacia Londres llegaremos de madrugada-

-Creo que sería mejor acampar- dijo Katrina - Conozco un claro en el bosque no muy lejos de aquí. Pueden venir conmigo si quieren-

-Sí. De acuerdo- aceptaron los Elric.

Una vez en el claro Katrina sacó de su mochila unas mantas y comida.

-No es mucho. Pero creo que alcanzará para los 3-

Katrina les alcanzó un poco de carne seca, tomates, zanahorias y agua.

-¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo?- se quejó la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Edo.

-¡Esto!- dijo Katrina mientras le mostraba una botellita de leche –La comida me la preparó Meg, una amiga a la que fui a visitar y siempre me hace esto, pone una botella de leche. Sabe que la odio. ¿Quieres tomarla Edward?

Edo puso la misma cara de asco que tenía Katrina.

-De ninguna manera. Yo también la odio. Dásela a Al, a él si le gusta-

-Toma, Alphonse-

-Gracias. Recuerdas hermano, todos siempre te insistíamos para que tomaras la leche y así podrías crecer. Tú también deberías tomarla Katrina-

-A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑO/A COMO HORMIGA- gritaron Katrina y Edo al unísono.

Al se corrió para atrás un poco.

-Lo siento. Vaya, parece que ustedes 2 tiene mucho en común-

Katrina se sonrojo, pero ocultó su cara dentro de la mochila simulando que buscaba algo para que los hermanos no se dieran cuenta.

Luego de eso comieron y hablaron animadamente, Katrina estaba encantada de poder escuchar las historias del famoso Alquimista de Acero.

-Katrina…- dijo Al

-Por favor, llámenme Kat-

-De acuerdo, Kat. Tu puedes decirme Al-

-Y a mi Edo-

Kat le sonrió amablemente.

-Kat- continuo Al- ¿Tu vives permanentemente en Londres?

-Sí. Es una ciudad maravillosa, además ahí tengo la pastelería-

-¿Eres dueña de una pastelería?- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí. Recuerdan que les conté que cuando llegué aquí conseguí trabajo en la tienda de una anciana. Además de permitirme trabajar con ella, me llevo a su casa. La señora no tenía familia así que yo me convertí en una. El año pasado falleció y me dejó en herencia la pastelería, una casa en Londres y una casa de campo en Oxford. ¿Ustedes también tiene casa en Londres?-

-No- contestó Edo- Yo viví en Londres un tiempo con mi padre cuando llegue aquí, luego me mudé a Alemania con un amigo y desde que llegó Al hemos viajado así que no tenemos hogar-

-Si quieren pueden venir a mi casa. Tiene muchas habitaciones, pueden sentirse muy a gusto allí. Además al vivir sola a veces me aburro un poco, jiji-

Edo y Al lo meditaron un instante y finalmente aceptaron la invitación.

-Genial, me alegro de que hayan aceptado- dijo Kat con una sonrisa y luego bostezó- Lo siento, realmente esto muy cansada. Voy a dormir. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

-Que duermas bien-

Kat agarró una manta y se acomodo debajo de un árbol cercano.

-Es bella, ¿no lo crees hermano?-

-Si Al, es muy bonita- dijo Edo mientras la observaba.

Mientras tanto, Kat estaba acostada tratando de entender lo que había pasado: "Edo, Edo está aquí. A pocos metros de distancia", pensó Katrina y se durmió con esas palabras en su mente.

A pesar de que nunca lo había conocido, no podía negar que desde que tenía 12 años estaba enamorada del Alquimista de Acero.


	2. Un hogar

Cap. 2

Un hogar

Katrina fue la 1º en despertarse. Los jóvenes Elric estaban durmiendo a unos metros de ella.

-Creo que prepararé el desayuno-

Sacó de la mochila una pequeña sartén, unos huevos, pan y carne seca.

El olor a huevos fritos despertó a Edo.

-Buenos días Kat-

-Buenos días, te levantas justo a tiempo para desayunar-

-Como siempre-dijo Al, que también se había despertado por el olor.

-¡Cállate, Al!-

-Jiji. Tengan cuidado con el pan, es de hace 3 días así que está un poco duro. No es mucha la comida, pero servirá hasta que lleguemos a casa-

"Casa" pensó Edo "hace mucho que no tengo un hogar"

-¿En qué piensas hermano? Si dejaste de comer debe ser importante-

-¡Que te calles Alphonse!- dijo Edo enojado y comenzó a devorar los huevos y la carne.

Cuando ya habían terminado, Katrina guardó todo y se pusieron en camino.

-Tardaremos unas 2 horas en llegar, la casa queda bien en el centro de la cuidad, cerca del Big Ben. Así que cuando lleguemos a la entrada de Londres podemos tomar algún transporte y nos dejará muy cerca-

Durante el viaje los 3 hablaron de todo, de cómo era su vida antes y después de llegar a este mundo, de la gente que había conocido y Edo no paraba de contar sus aventuras como Alquimista Estatal.

-Deja de presumir hermano-

-No estoy presumiendo, es la pura verdad y tú lo sabes-

-De todas formas, vas a aburrir a Kat-

-No, no Al. Para nada. Me encantan sus historias, cuando vivía con Dante no podía enterarme de todo lo que ustedes hacían, aunque siempre trataba de averiguar con la gente del pueblo y Lyra me contó de su encuentro en Yousbell. De cómo Edo la derroto y le rompió la cadena, me dijo que al comienzo le había parecido un comportamiento inapropiado para un Alquimista Estatal pero que luego se había dado cuenta de que había aprendido una valiosa lección. Para mis adentros me reía, me costaba mucho trabajo creerle, siempre me pareció una bruja.

Aunque, no se merecía morir así, todo por esa loca de Dante-

-Sí, pero ella también pago- dijo Edo.

-¿Por qué te esmerabas tanto en conseguir información sobre nosotros?- pregunto Al.

-Bueno… Al… es que el nombre Elric era muy famoso por toda Amestris. Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, el único Alquimista Estatal que ayudaba al pueblo y que además era llamado genio porque había conseguido su título a los 12 años.

Recuerda que yo tengo su misma edad y que el sueño de mi vida era llegar a ser Alquimista Estatal, ustedes eran algo así como mi "modelo a seguir", por eso quería saber todo sobre sus viajes, para aprender- contesto Katrina.

"Y además quería saber lo que fuera sobre Edo, no solo sobre sus habilidades" pensó para sí misma.

Finalmente, a las 11 de la mañana llegaron al hogar de la joven.

-Hogar, dulce hogar. Pasen por favor-

Edo y Al pasaron pero estaban muy sorprendidos para agradecer. La casa era enorme. De cierta manera les recordaba a la casa de Tucker. Adelante tenía un bello jardín con algunos árboles y plantas ahora sin hojas ni flores a causa del otoño.

-Siéntanse como en su casa. Iré a preparar sus habitaciones, desde que la señora Ángela murió no he tenido invitados así que tengo que arreglar todo. Pero no se queden parados, recorran la casa a su gusto y si necesitan algo estaré arriba-

Al y Edo dejaron las pocas pertenencias que tenían en el recibidor y comenzaron a conocer la casa.

Realmente era muy grande y antigua, además del jardín había una enorme patio en la parte trasera, en el primer piso estaban las habitaciones, 4 para ser más exactos, 3 baños (uno por cada dormitorio) y el escritorio con la biblioteca y en la planta baja estaban el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un baño y…

-Esta puerta está cerrada, ¿Qué habrá adentro?- se pregunto Edo.

-Quien sabe. Pero si está cerrada con llave no debemos tratar de entrar. Deberíamos pedirle permiso a Kat-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Veamos qué hay de comer en la cocina-

-Hermano, tampoco creo que debamos hacer eso-

-Pero Kat dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa-

Al no estaba del todo convencido.

-Mejor subamos a preguntarle-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras subían la escalera comenzaron a escuchar una voz que cantaba.

-Escuchas eso hermano-

-Por supuesto, Al-

Cuando llegaron arriba vieron un largo pasillo, éste tenía las puertas de las habitaciones y la biblioteca a la derecha y a la izquierda había una sola puerta y una abertura que llevaba a un pasillo más pequeño con una puerta al final.

-Creo que la voz viene de la 3º habitación- dijo Edo.

Cuando se acercaron al cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, era una habitación espaciosa, con una bella cama con dosel, un escritorio, un placard y una mesita con 2 sillas todo hecho de madera negra. Adentro estaba Katrina acomodando todo y cantando una bella y dulce canción de amor.

Los jóvenes se quedaron escuchándola, realmente era un placer hacerlo, cuando terminó la felicitaron con un aplauso.

Katrina se sorprendió, no había notado que Edo y Al estaban allí, y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate.

-Cantas muy bien Kat- la felicitó Al - La canción es muy bonita-

-Gracias. La escribí yo- dijo aun más roja.

-Ah, ¿para tu novio?-

-No, no- dijo rápidamente la joven- Yo no tengo novio-

-Entonces un ex novio-

-Tampoco, la escribí para…- Katrina se detuvo y se sonrojó aun más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Para quién?-

-Basta Al- dijo Edward- Tu curiosidad es excesiva-

-Ah!, lo siento-

-No te preocupes- dijo Kat mientras ponía una almohada sobre la cama. Decidió que debía cambiar de tema rápido antes que Al le hiciera más preguntas.

-Ya terminé de arreglar los cuartos, se los mostraré. Este será el tuyo Al, la puerta al lado del escritorio lleva al baño, espero que estés a gusto-

-Sí, es muy lindo, gracias-

-De nada, ven Edo te mostraré el tuyo-

Se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación, la última del pasillo que quedaba en frente del otro pasillito.

-Espero que te guste- dijo Kat abriendo la puerta.

El cuarto era parecido al de Al, solo que era un poco más grande y tenía un ventanal que mostraba un bello paisaje londinense.

Edo se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo la bulliciosa vida de ciudad, en parte le recordaba a Ciudad Central.

-Está perfecto, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kat se puso un poco roja ante esa sonrisa tan bonita.

-Que bien- dijo Kat con un tono muy dulce.

Los 2 se miraron fijo por unos instantes hasta que Katrina rompió el silencio.

-Creo que es mejor si bajamos-

Salieron al pasillo y los 3 bajaron.

-Voy a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, ustedes lleven sus cosas a las habitaciones, báñense y pónganse ropa limpia, la casa tiene suministro de agua caliente así que pueden darse un reconfortante baño tibio. Las toallas están en los baños de sus cuartos. Luego de comer les haré una visita guiada por toda la casa así la conocen mejor-

Katrina desapareció por la puerta, mientras tanto Edo y Al subieron sus cosas, que tan solo eran algunas prendas de ropa y un par de libros de cohetería propiedad de Edward.

Ordenaron las cosas en sus respectivos placard, Edo puso sus libros en el escritorio y volvió a observar el exterior a través de la ventana.

"Sí que es bonita. Y muy simpática. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Me estaré ena…"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Edo cuando Al entró a su habitación y los interrumpió. El más joven de los Elric caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y se puso a ver por la ventana.

-Creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí. Crees que podremos quedarnos un largo tiempo hermano- pregunto.

-No lo sé, tal vez, Al, tal vez- contesto Edward mientras se le presentaba en la mente la cara de Katrina.


	3. Laboratorio

Holas de nuevo! Espero les vaya gustando la historia!

* * *

Una vez que los hermanos terminaron su baño y se pusieron ropa limpia bajaron al comedor. Un amplio y luminoso cuarto, con una larga mesa de madera en el centro y las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros y fotos.

La mesa estaba lista, solo faltaba la comida. Mientras esperaban que Katrina terminara comenzaron a ver los portarretratos de las paredes. La mayoría eran fotos de una anciana, supusieron que era la anterior dueña de la casa, en algunas de las fotos estaba acompañada de una jovencita, obviamente era Kat, también había fotos de unos gatos.

-Mira hermano, son preciosos-

Cuando Al dijo eso Edo estaba contemplando una foto pequeña y redonda que estaba en un marco dorado sobre una repisita. En la foto se veía a un hombre y mujer jóvenes junto con una niña pequeña. Edo tomo el portarretratos entre sus manos para poder ver más detenidamente la foto. Parecía una familia muy feliz.

-Somos mi padre, mi madre y yo cuando tenía 6 años- dijo Kat mientras apoyaba una fuente sobre la mesa.

Edo se sobresalto porque no se había dado cuenta que Kat había entrado y rápidamente dejó la foto en su lugar.

-Lo siento, sólo estaba mirando-

-No te disculpes, no estabas haciendo nada malo- dijo Kat, se dirigió hacia él y tomó la foto- Esta foto es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de nuestro mundo- mientras observaba la imagen una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla- Aun los extraño-

A Edo y Al se les apareció la imagen de sus padres en la mente.

-Te entendemos-dijo Al.

-Supongo que la fotografía la trajiste cuando pasaste por la puerta- dijo Edo.

-Sí. Estaba en un reloj de bolsillo que pertenecía a papá. Cuando él murió me lo quedé y siempre lo tenía conmigo, así que él también cruzó el portal. Cuando la señora Ángela vio la foto dijo que era demasiado bonita para estar encerrada en un reloj así que la puso en este marco-

-¿Aun tienes el reloj?- pregunto Al.

-Por supuesto- y lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón- Aquí está-

Era un reloj de plata con el dragón de Amestris grabado en relieve en la tapa.

-Papá lo mando hacer, decía que, ya que no podía ser un verdadero Alquimista Estatal, por lo menos quería tener un reloj igual al de ellos. ¿Aun tienes tu reloj de Alquimista Edo?-

-No, se rompió antes de venir aquí-

-Ah, qué pena. Oigan, nos entretuvimos hablando y la comida se está enfriando-

Katrina había preparado en delicioso pollo asado con verduras.

-¡Mmm! Está exquisito, hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso- decía Edo mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

-Gracias-

-Hermano, por favor ten más modales y no hables con la boca llena. Pero tienes razón está muy rico-

-Qué bueno que les guste. Y ¿qué les parece la casa? ¿Están cómodos?-

-Sí, mucho, es una casa muy bonita- dijo Al, Edo aun tenía la boca llena. Cuando finalmente tragó dijo,

-Estuvimos recorriendo la casa y es muy grande. ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo que hay una habitación aquí abajo que está cerrada con llave. ¿Qué hay allí?

En ese momento Kat estaba tomando un trago de agua, se ahogó y comenzó a toser.

Al la ayudo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, lo siento, es que…la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Esa puerta lleva al sótano donde está…emm…mí…laboratorio-

-¿Laboratorio?-

-Sí, ahora está bastante "abandonado" y solo es un laboratorio para hacer experimentos químicos pero antes lo utilizaba para hacer investigaciones alquímicas-

-¿Qué? De que hablas, ¿realmente estudiaste la alquimia de este mundo?- dijo Edo.

-Así es, en realidad tan solo un poco, es muy difícil encontrar tratados auténticos, la alquimia aquí se dejo de practicar hace mucho-

-Por favor, explícame lo que sabes- pidió Edward.

-Eso llevará tiempo. Ahora terminemos de comer y luego si quieren bajamos al laboratorio y allí les explico lo que pude averiguar-

-De acuerdo- aceptaron los hermanos y se apuraron para terminar la comida.

Cuando la comida se acabó, Kat comenzó a juntar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina para lavarlos.

-Espera- dijo Al- Yo los lavaré, tu ya hiciste bastante, déjame ayudarte-

-Muchas gracias Al- dijo Katrina y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Hermano, tú encárgate de limpiar la mesa por favor-

-Pero Al…- Alphonse miro a Edo de una manera muy seria- De acuerdo-

-Si no les molesta, yo iré a tomar un baño-

-Está bien Kat, no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo Al.

Mientras subía la escalera, la joven pensaba en lo que tendría que explicarle los hermanos sobre alquimia. La mayoría de las cosas que había a prendido en este mundo no tenía relación con la alquimia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

-Esto será complicado- pensó

Luego de media hora bajo nuevamente. El comedor y la cocina estaban relucientes.

-¡Guau! Excelente trabajo-

-Gracias. Ahora… ¿nos llevarás al laboratorio?- preguntó Al.

-Eso dije que haría, vamos-

Kat agarró un llavero de un cajón de la alacena y abrió la puerta.

-Cuidado con las escaleras, son muy viejas, así que mejor pisen con cuidado-

Cuando llegaron abajo, los hermanos Elric no encontraron lo que esperaban.

-¿Éste es el laboratorio?- preguntó Edo.

-Sí, ¿qué esperabas?-

La habitación era pequeña, en el centro había una mesa llena de tubos y recipientes de vidrio y un pequeño mechero, en una de las esquinas había algo que parecía ser un horno y en las paredes había repisas con recipientes llenos de líquidos y piedras.

-Esperaba algo más grande, con libros y círculos de transmutación por todos lados-

-Jiji. Supuse que eso querrías ver. Pero la alquimia de este mundo es diferente a la del nuestro. Déjame explicarte un par de cosas.

Aquí también existen lo que podríamos llamar "círculos de transmutación" pero no tienen exactamente el mismo uso que nosotros le dábamos, aquí a través de los círculos se envían impulsos eléctricos para transformar la materia, aunque el alquimista también debe enviar su propia energía, en eso es igual a nuestro mundo.

Además, la alquimia que aquí se practica tiene como fin casi único la creación de la piedra filosofal, aunque se realizan transmutaciones pequeñas casi siempre se realizan sobre metales por que el fin sería transformar todos los metales "impuros" en metales "puros", estos serian plata o, mejor aún, oro.

También leí que la alquimia se basa en 3 elementos claves, el mercurio, símbolo de lo femenino y volátil, el azufre, lo masculino y fijo, y el arsénico, que sirve para conectar los otros dos elementos. Igualmente, esto no se puede tomar al pie de la letra porque la mayoría de las veces estos nombres no refieren a los metales o elementos químicos que nombran.

He leído varios libros que sólo hablan de las teorías, no he conseguido ninguno que realmente enseñe los secretos de la alquimia, además los alquimistas de este mundo eran más recelosos para guardar sus secretos que nosotros, no solo escribían sus tratados en clave sino que los escondían y solo revelaban de su existencia a unos cuantos "escogidos", y rara vez escribían sus conocimientos por completo, sino que preferían la enseñanza oral de maestro a aprendiz.

Con lo que leí me di cuenta que me iba a ser imposible aprender alquimia sola y como los maestros de este arte no abundan en la actualidad, y los que existen no se hacen conocer, desistí de tratar de mis intentos por aprender y comencé a estudiar química, que, algunos dicen, es una hija de la alquimia-

-Sí, algunas de esas cosas ya las había averiguado- dijo Edo

-¿Y tu aun tienes eso libros, los que hablan sobre la piedra filosofal?- preguntó Al.

-Sí, pero, por lo que me contaron, la forma de crear la piedra aquí es muy distinta a la que existía en nuestro mundo. Diría que era más fácil crearla allá que acá, bueno…sin tomar en cuenta lo de las vidas humanas. Obviamente, solo tengo los parámetros generales de cómo se crea y con eso sólo es imposible crearla, pero da una idea de lo difícil que es el proceso. Vengan, les mostraré los libros-

Volvieron a subir y se dirigieron a la biblioteca del 1º piso, a la cual se entraba por la única puerta que quedaba a la izquierda del pasillo.

Era una biblioteca muy grande, llena de libros de distintos temas.

Kat se subió a una pequeña escalera y bajo 4 libros de uno de los estantes más altos.

-Esto es lo que tengo. Mayormente habla de la historia de la alquimia y algunas nociones básicas. La verdad es que no es mucha la información, nuestros conocimientos los superan ampliamente-

Edo y Al comenzaron a hojear los libros y en media hora ya los habían visto a los 4.

-Es verdad, no es muy útil- dijo Edo.

-Así es, por eso deje de estudiarlos. Ay, bueno, ya no importa, quitemos este tema de en medio y vayamos a recorrer la casa, igualmente pueden ir al laboratorio y leer los libros si gustan de hacerlo-

-No, creo que es mejor dejar esto atrás- dijo Edo y Al asintió.

-Bien dicho. Muy bien, entonces continuemos con la recorrida. Como pueden ver, esta es la biblioteca, aquí encontraran libros de todo tipo, de cocina, historia, geografía, química, matemática, física, novelas de ciencia ficción, terror y románticas y es probable que haya más cosas pero ahora no se me ocurren. Pueden venir aquí cuando quieran y tomar los libros que quieran, seguro que hay alguno que puede servirte con eso del armado de cohetes Edo- dijo y le dirigió una sonrisa a Edward quien se puso un poquito colorado, Al, al notar esto, se rió por lo bajo.

-Continuemos- salieron de la biblioteca y se pararon a la mitad del pasillo- Las tres puertas que están delante suyo son sus 2 dormitorios y una habitación sin fin específico, en la otra solo hay algunas cosas que no entraban en otro lugar de la casa, como por ejemplo algunos cuadros y unos instrumentos de música, pueden entrar a ellos si quieren pero no hay nada interesante para ver.

El pasillito al final de este pasillo conduce a mi cuarto y…allí no pueden entrar sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Muy bien, aquí ya no hay nada para ver así que bajemos, pero creo que ya conocen todas las habitaciones del piso inferior-

Bajaron y se dirigieron a la sala, una habitación con una acogedora chimenea y varios sillones azules muy cómodos, el piso tenía una alfombra que hacía juego con los sillones, al costado de cada asiento había una lámpara, en un costado había un piano, del techo colgaba una araña muy antigua y en una de las paredes estaba apoyado un reloj de caja.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron, Katrina en un sillón de una pieza y Edo y Al en el sofá frente a ella.

Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de la señora Ángela junto con Katrina.

-Es un cuadro muy bonito- dijo Al.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Kat

-Sí, saliste muy linda-

Katrina se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

-Gracias Al. La señora lo mando a pintar hace unos 2 años cuando estábamos en la casita de Oxford, es realmente un lugar muy bello. Personalmente no me gusta tener un cuadro de mi misma en la sala donde los invitados lo pueden ver, pero la señora Ángela lo adoraba y me parece una falta sacarlo, siento que sería un desaire para con ella luego de haberse portado tan bien conmigo.

Ella me enseño muchísimas cosas. Ángela no era una mujer que hiciera preguntas, tenía un don especial para saber en quien confiar o no así que no le hacía falta preguntar, nunca me hizo grandes preguntas sobre mi pasado así que pude empezar de cero mi vida aquí. Ella se dio cuenta que, aunque yo era muy inteligente y tenía conocimientos que aquí podían confundirse con química y física, no sabía nada de este mundo así que me enseño sobre historia y geografía así podía entender las cosas que pasaban y dónde. También me instruyó en las "actividades femeninas", me enseño música y aprendí a tocar el piano, además de tejer, bordar, coser y esas cosas. Y me hizo adorar la literatura de este lugar, hay grandes y talentosos escritores que vale la pena leer, encontraran sus libros en la biblioteca-

-¿Y cómo empezaste a leer sobre alquimia?- preguntó Edo.

Katrina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como la señora no hacía preguntas porque confiaba en mí, permitía que me comprara los libros que quisiera, así que cuando descubrí que aquí había un tipo de alquimia compre los libros y los elementos que vieron en el laboratorio, lástima que fue en vano. La verdad es que ya no estoy interesada en la alquimia, pasó demasiado tiempo-

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Edo.

Luego de un rato de silencio y de oír el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea, Al habló.

-¿Dónde queda tu pastelería? Me gustaría conocerla-

-A pocas calles de aquí. Mañana pueden ir si quieren porque la voy a reabrir, ya se terminaron las vacaciones-

-Seguro, iremos contigo mañana-

-No recomiendo que vengan conmigo Al-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tengo que ir a las 5 de la mañana para preparar los pasteles que venderé durante el día. La tienda abre al público a las 8, pueden ir a esa hora-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Trabajas tu sola en la tienda?- preguntó Edo.

-No, tengo una ayudante, se llama Wendy, es una jovencita de 16 años muy buena y simpática además de eficiente, podrán conocerla mañana-

Luego de charlar un rato más el reloj dio las 15:30. Katrina se levanto de su asiento.

-Voy a preparar algo dulce para tomar con el té de las 5, si me necesitan estoy en la cocina-

Edo y Al se quedaron en la sala hablando, luego subieron a buscar algún libro de la biblioteca y se pusieron a leer.

A las 5 en punto Katrina llegó a la sala con el té y brownies.

-Espero que les gusten-

-Deliciosos- dijo Al

-Exquisitos- confirmó Edo

-Eres muy buena cocinando-

-Gracias-

Cuando terminaron el té entre los 3 llevaron los platos y tazas.

-Bueno, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena- dijo Kat.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Al- Si me permites quisiera cocinar yo, ya te hemos hecho trabajar bastante y no queremos ser una molestia-

-No me molestan para nada Al, pero si quieres no me opongo a que cocines-

-¿Me ayudas hermano?-

-¡Yo!- dijo Edo- Sabes que no se cocinar-

-Cierto, tu solo eres bueno para comer hermano-

-¡Al!-

-Está bien, no te preocupes yo lo haré. Ve a seguir leyendo-

Kat y Edo dejaron a Al en la cocina y fueron a la sala.

-Edo…emm…perdona si lo que te voy a pedir te molesta pero… ¿podría ver tu automail?-

Edo se sorprendió ante ese pedido.

-Sí, claro- y le mostró el brazo.

-Es maravilloso. Me encanta-

-No me vas a decir que entre todas tus habilidades eres mecánica de automail-

-Jiji, no, pero cuando fui hacia la casa de Dante hice una parada en Rush Valley y ahí aprendí un poco. Me encanta poder saber un poco de todo. Si se te rompe tal vez pueda arreglarlo-

-Supongo que podrías, ya que ya no tengo a mi mecánico- Edo cambió la mirada por un instante, Kat no supo cómo interpretarla, "recordará a alguien a quien extraña mucho" pensó.

-¿Tu mecánico era de Rush Valley? Tal vez lo conozca-

-No, ella es de Rizembul-

-Ah! Ella- Kat creyó entender porque Edo había cambiando su mirada cuando la nombró y se sintió un poco mal.

Edo se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando Kat y aclaró:

-Ella era una muy buena amiga, solo eso-

-Ah!- Kat se sintió mejor.

Edward no estaba mintiendo, aunque en un momento sintió algo por Winry eso ya había pasado, ahora en su corazón había alguien más.

Edo siguió leyendo pero de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Kat quien estaba viendo el libro que había escogido Al.

-Es uno de mis favoritos- dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el lomo del libro "Romeo y Julieta"- Es una historia de amor muy bella, aunque con un final muy triste pero acorde a una gran historia de amor. Espero algún día tener un romance tan lindo y que dure para siempre-

Katrina vagaba por esos pensamientos cuando recordó que no estaba sola en la sala y se dio cuenta que Edo la estaba mirando. Se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja, escondió su cara detrás del libro y se puso a leer.

Edo sonrió muy dulcemente. "es una chica muy especial" pensó.

Los 2 siguieron leyendo sin hablar hasta que Al a las 19:30 le pidió a Edo que lo ayudara a poner la mesa.

-Yo lo hago- se ofreció Kat.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Edo- Quédate aquí leyendo el libro- y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Katrina estaba en las nubes, "es tan lindo, dulce y amable. Ahora lo amo más que antes", pensó y se acurruco en el sillón para seguir leyendo y pensando en Edo.

La cena estuvo muy animada. Al había preparado pastas con salsa de tomate y estaban deliciosas.

-Tú también cocinas muy bien Al- lo elogió Kat.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los Elric juntaron los platos pero de ninguna manera convencieron a Kat de que no los lavara.

Cuando termino de limpiar eran las 22:00

-Ya me voy a dormir. Tengo que levantarme temprano- dijo y se dirigió a los hermanos

-Buenas noches Al- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Buenas noches Edo- a él también le dio un beso.

-Buenas noches- dijo sonrojado.

Katrina subió por la escalera y se perdió de vista.

-Es una chica muy dulce- dijo Al.

-Sí, muy dulce, tierna y bonita- dijo Edo ensimismado.

-Te gusta hermano, ¿verdad?-

-Pero Al, que dices…yo…ella…no…- Edo detuvo los balbuceos y suspiró- Supongo que a ti no te puedo engañar. No sé que siento por ella, pero creo que me gusta, sí, creo que sí-

Al sonrió. Estaba feliz que a su hermano le gustara alguien. Él creía que ya era hora de que tuviera novia.

-Yo también me voy a dormir Al. Buenas noches-

-Yo leeré un rato más, buenas noches-

Edo subió la escalera, cuando llego a la puerta de su cuarto dirigió la mirada hacia la habitación de Kat y dijo por lo bajo…

-Dulces sueños, Katrina-

* * *

Ay Edward es tan tierno

Todas las explicaciones alquímicas que hice en este capítulo fueron extraidas de libros dedicados a la alquimia, no es invento mio! jejejejej


	4. Sueños de Verano

A las 3:30 Katrina ya estaba levantada, se bañó y arregló y una hora más tarde salió rumbo a la tienda.

La pastelería se llamaba "Sueños de Verano", era una tienda mediana, decorada con muy buen gusto, todo en tonos pasteles.

Cuando llegó, Katrina fue directamente a la cocina. Wendy había hecho las compras necesarias el día anterior así que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando estaba preparando una torta de chocolate (su especialidad) llegó Wendy.

Una joven de 16, más alta que Kat, con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y un saco negro. Mientras se sacaba el saco saludo a Katrina.

-Buenos días Kat. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Fue lo mejor del mundo, cuando te cuente no me vas a creer-

Ésta joven era la única que sabía de dónde venía Katrina, se lo había contado 2 años atrás y Wendy en la inocencia e ilusión propia de su edad no lo había cuestionado, y con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de crecer, nunca dudo de la historia de Kat.

-¡Edward Elric! ¡Ese chico del que me contaste esta aquí!-

-Sí, es increíble, lo sé, pero es cierto, es como si viviera un sueño-

-¡Wow! Éste sí que es como un cuento de hadas, que ese chico haga lo mismo que tu, y ahora se encuentren…debe ser el destino-

-¿Tú crees? Ojala sea cierto. Sabes, muchos dicen que cuando una persona se enamora de una ilusión, cuando conoce a la persona real se desencanta. A mí me paso todo lo contrario, Edo es tan especial, además de ser el valiente y audaz alquimista que imagine por las historias que de él se contaban, también es un chico muy dulce y amable, aparte de ser muy lindo-

Siguieron hablando de Edo hasta que terminaron las tortas, tartas y galletitas y fue momento de abrir la tienda.

-Hoy podrás conocerlo porque vendrá a ver la tienda, él y su hermanito Al-

-No me contaste como es su hermano, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Bueno… creo que tendría que tener 19 pero por unos "problemas", que no entenderías, creo que tiene 15 aunque con los recuerdos y pensamientos de su verdadera edad. Es complicado, la verdad no sé, digamos que tiene 19-

-¿Y es lindo?-

-¡Wendy! Jiji, si es lindo, no tanto como Edo por supuesto pero es lindo y además es muy tierno, te agradará-

Wendy sonreía de la emoción.

A las 9:30 llegaron los Elric.

-Buenos días Edo, buenos días Al, bienvenidos a mi tienda. Les presento a Wendy, Wendy ellos son Edward y Alphonse Elric-

-Encantada de conocerlos-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los hermanos con disimulada sorpresa…Wendy era muy parecida a Winry… y se pusieron a ver la tienda.

-Hermano, te diste cuenta que esa chica...-

-Si, Al-

-¿Y que sientes?-

-Realmente nada, no es Winry ni igual a ella, y aunque lo fuera…ya te dije que no siento por ella lo que solía sentir…ahora solo quiero a una chica-

Al sonrió, él no había olvidado del todo a Winry.

-Sí que son lindos- le dio Wendy por lo bajo a Kat.

-Cállate Wen-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Al.

-No, nada Al- dijo Kat- ¿Quieren algo de comer?-

-¿Si nos comemos las cosas nosotros que vas a vender?-

-Porque les convide un poco no voy a quebrar-

-Eso depende de cuánto coma mi hermano-

-¡Al!-

-Jajaja- Al y Kat se pusieron a reír.

En ese momento entró una clienta y Wen fue a atenderla.

-Tu amiga es bonita- dijo Al.

-¿Eso crees? Si, en verdad es bonita, creo que se llevarían bien, voy a decirle que venga a comer para que se conozcan mejor-

En ese momento entro otra persona y Kat fue a atenderla.

-Es mi impresión o Kat quiere que Wen y yo nos gustemos- dijo Al.

-Creo que sí, Al. Bueno, no eras tú el que siempre decía que quería enamorarse, tal vez esta es tu oportunidad-

-¿Y la tuya hermano?-

Edo se sonrojo un poquito y miro a Kat.

-Ya te lo dije, tal vez-

Los hermanos se quedaron toda la mañana en la tienda y hasta ayudaron cuando había varios clientes, a las 12:30 cerraron la tienda y los 4 se fueron hacia la casa.

-¿Siempre tienen tantos clientes?-preguntó Al.

-No, depende los días, usualmente vienen más personas los lunes y los fines de semana, el resto de los días es más tranquilo-

-Ah-

Durante el almuerzo Wen se encargó de "interrogar" a los Elric, era una niña muy curiosa.

Edo y Al no tuvieron problemas en contestar sus preguntas ya que Kat les había dicho que ella sabia la verdad sobre su procedencia.

-Así que ustedes eran alquimistas como Kat, genial, lástima que no puedan usar sus poderes aquí-

-Sí, los extrañamos a veces, pero ya estamos acostumbrados- dijo Al.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kat le pidió a Edo que la ayudara con los platos y les dijo a Al y Wen que fueran a la sala así, si querían, podían charlar más tranquilos.

En la cocina, Kat y Edo se reían.

-Realmente quieres que mi hermano se enamore de esa chica, ¿verdad?-

-Quiero que se conozcan, créeme tiene mucho en común y creo que hacen linda pareja-

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Y tu… dijiste que no tenias novio, ¿no?-

Ante la inesperada pregunta, a Kat se le cayeron los cubiertos al piso.

-¡Ay! Que tonta-

-Yo te ayudo-

Edo creyó que no obtendría respuesta a su pregunta pero Kat si contestó.

-No, no tengo novio y nunca lo he tenido-

-Ah ¿no?-

En ese momento las manos de los jóvenes se tocaron si querer y ambos se sonrojaron pero miraron para otro lado para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Acto seguido cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar sobre alquimia y terminaron de lavar y acomodar los platos y utensilios de cocina.

Edo estaba sorprendido por los conocimientos alquímicos que tenía Kat.

-Es increíble todo lo que sabes-

-Gracias, lamentablemente ahora es inútil pero adoro recordar y repasar mis conocimientos-

Cuando terminaron de limpiar se dirigieron a la sala, allí Al y Wen hablaban muy animadamente.

-Parece que ya son buenos amigos- dijo Kat.

Al y Wen se sonrojaron un poco.

-Es un joven muy simpático- dijo Wen.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Kat - Es hora de irnos, tenemos que cocinar-

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Al.

-Claro, para la venta de la tarde, vamos Wen. Adiós Edo, adiós Al- dijo y los despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- dijo Wen y le dirigió una mirada a Al.

-Hasta luego- dijeron los hermanos.

Cuando iban caminando por la calle, Wen le pregunto a Kat.

-¿Cómo eres tan atrevida de darles un beso?-

-Es solo una muestra de cariño, en otros lugares es muy común despedir así a los amigos. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece Al?

-Es un chico muy dulce y simpático y lindo, creo que me gusta, tal vez terminemos siendo cuñadas-

Kat sonrió pensando en Edo.

-Eso me encantaría-

Cuando Kat regreso al anochecer a su casa encontró a Edo y Al dormidos en los sillones de la sala. Agregó leña a la chimenea y busco una mantas para cubrirlos. Observó por unos momentos a Edo y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena. Cuando estuvo lista los despertó.

-Sentimos habernos dormido, es que estuvimos entrenando y quedamos cansados- se disculpo Al.

-Está bien, lo único que no me gustó es que entrenaran sin mí-

-Te prometo que cuando tengas tiempo entrenaremos juntos- dijo Edo.

-¡¡¡Yupi!!!! Jiji-

Cuando terminaron la cena Edo y Al limpiaron todo mientas Kat se daba un baño.

-¿Quieren una taza de té?- preguntó cuando vio que ya habían terminado de limpiar

-Claro-

Tomaron el té en la sala mientras leían.

-¿Este libro tiene algo que ver con el nombre de tu tienda?- preguntó Al sosteniendo "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare.

-Sí, Ángela era una gran amante de ese autor y por eso le puso ese nombre a la pastelería-

-Ah-

-Creo que me voy a dormir- dijo Edo.

-Yo también- dijo Kat.

-Buenas noches Al- dijeron los 2 y subieron la escalera. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de Edo se despidieron.

-Buenas noches Kat-

-Buenas noches Edo- Katrina le iba a dar su usual beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez Edo se le adelantó, le dio el beso y entró en su cuarto.

Katrina se quedó muda de la sorpresa tocándose la mejilla que Edo había besado, luego sonrió y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras tanto, en la sala Al, que había estado "espiando", se reía para sus adentro de la actitud de su hermano.

-El amor te sienta bien, hermano-


	5. Navidad

Pasó octubre, noviembre y mitad de diciembre, Edo y Al se sentían muy a gusto viviendo con Katrina.

Edo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de fuegos artificiales y Al estaba ayudando a Kat y Wen en la pastelería.

Además Al y Wen eran cada día más amigos.

-Creo que en cualquier momento se ponen de novios- le dijo un día Kat a Edo. Y era realmente lo más probable, pero ambos eran tímidos, había que esperar que alguno de los 2 dijeran algo.

-Al, ¿cuando le vas a pedir a Wen que sea tu novia?- le dijo un día Edo mientras leían en la sala.

-Hermano, no es tan fácil. ¿Y si me dice que no?-

-No te dirá que no, se nota que ella también te quiere-

-Supongo que lo haré un día de estos, cuando junte el valor. Y tu hermano, ¿Cuándo hablaras con Kat sobre lo que sientes?-

-¡Que! No, no le diré nada, además ella puede rechazarme. No, no pienso hablarle de eso-

-Estoy seguro que no te rechazará hermano, ella te quiere, para darse cuenta basta ver cómo te trata-

-Te trata de la misma forma a ti, ella es dulce con todo el mundo. No sé si algún día se lo diré-

-¡Edo! ¡Al!- llamo Kat desde su habitación- ¿Pueden venir un momento por favor?-

Subieron y fueron hasta el cuarto de Kat, era una habitación muy grande y luminosa, con un tocador y placard de madera oscura, una cama grande con dosel y un espejo de pie con marco plateado. Legaron a la puerta y golpearon.

-Pasen-

Los jóvenes abrieron la puerta y vieron a Kat, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido largo negro adornado con pequeñas gotas brillantes y tenía el pelo atado en una trenza, se veía realmente bellísima.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

Edo no podía hablar, estaba impactado ante la belleza de la joven.

-Muy linda- dijo Al- ¿No lo crees hermano?

-Preciosa- dijo Edo sin darse cuenta.

Katrina se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Edo hizo lo mismo.

-Es el vestido que voy a usar para la fiesta de navidad-

¿Fiesta de navidad?- preguntó Edo.

-Sí, todos los años doy una fiesta por navidad, lo hacía siempre la señora Ángela y yo seguí la tradición, igualmente es una reunión pequeña, con los amigos más allegados y queridos-

-Que divertido- dijo Al- y… ¿Wen vendrá?-

Kat emitió una leve risita.

-Por supuesto. Bajen que me tengo que cambiar por favor, no les molesta si les pido que me ayuden con la fiesta, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- dijeron los hermanos y abandonaron la habitación.

-La fiesta será el 24 por la noche- dijo Kat- Unos días antes van a traer el árbol, por favor Al, ¿tú puedes recibirlo y ponerlo en la sala?-

-Claro-

-Bien. Voy a necesitar que me ayuden con las decoraciones, por la comida no se preocupen que de eso me ocupo yo. Los invitados llegaran a las 18:00 así que para las 17:30 tiene que estar todo listo- Katrina dio un suspiro- Lamento molestarlos con esto pero prometo que se divertirán-

-No te preocupes, nos agrada ayudar- dijo Edo y Al asintió.

Llegó el 24 y todo estaba listo. A las 18:00 comenzaron a llegar los invitados, Wendy y sus padres, Meg (la amiga que Kat volvía de visitar cuando se encontró con Edo y Al) junto con su esposo Peter y su bebe, algunas ancianas con sus esposos, obviamente amigas de la señora Ángela, el jefe de Edo con su familia, Kat insistió para que lo invitara, y algunos vecinos.

Fue una velada muy divertida. Comida deliciosa, charlas muy amenas, buena música y baile.

-Kat, tócanos algo en el piano, por favor- pidió el papá de Wen.

Kat accedió con gusto y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía navideña y todos se sintieron a gusto escuchando. Cuando termino la aplaudieron.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no traigo algunos instrumentos más y tocamos algo para bailar?-

-Gran idea- dijeron los invitados.

Kat, acompañada por Edo, Al, Peter y Wen, subió al 1º piso donde estaban los instrumentos. Bajaron un violín, un arpa y un triangulo.

Con Kat en el piano, Meg en el arpa, Peter en el violín y la madre de Wen en el triangulo, comenzó el baile.

Edo se paró al lado del piano para escuchar a Kat, desde allí podían ver a todas las parejas y no les sorprendió ver a Al bailando con Wen.

-¿Crees que hoy junte el valor?-preguntó Kat.

-Todo es posible-

Luego de unos minutos de baile, Al comenzó a hablar.

-Wen…hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Wen lo miró a los ojos deseando que fuera esa pregunta que tanto esperaba- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

Wen sonrió radiante de alegría.

-Si Al, si quiero- y lo abrazó.

Desde el otro lado de la sala Edo y Kat vieron todo.

-Se animó- dijo Kat muy feliz por sus amigos.

En ese momento Al y Wen se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron la noticia.

-Muchas felicidades- dijeron Kat y Edo y los abrazaron. Edo le dijo a su hermano en el oído:

-Ya era hora- a lo que Al contestó:

-Te digo lo mismo hermano- acto seguido le dijo a Wen porque no seguía ella en el piano así Edo y Kat podían bailar. Edo quería asesinar a su hermano y Kat estaba muy apenada, pero la verdad es que los 2 querían bailar, así que se dirigieron a la "pista"

-Bailas muy bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se rieron ante la coincidencia.

Realmente los 2 se llevaban muy bien y se querían mucho, pero no se animaban a dar señales claras de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Kat trataba a Edo y Al por igual y Edo era muy amable pero Katrina pensaba que solo era un caballero. Los 2 estaban confundidos. Si tan solo alguno diera una señal.

La fiesta continuo muy entretenida y Edo y Kat bailaron varias piezas.

A las 22:30 todos los invitados se habían ido.

-La fiesta estuvo muy linda- dijo Al.

-En especial para ti, ¿verdad?- le dijo Kat.

-Sí, soy realmente muy feliz-

-Me alegro por ti hermanito- dijo Edo y lo abrazó.

Kat bostezo disimuladamente.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho sueño. Mañana limpiare todo-

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-

-Gracias, buenas noches y feliz navidad- se despidió y les dio un beso.

Cuando Katrina termino de subir, Al le preguntó a su hermano.

-¿Le compraste un regalo?-

-Sí, pero…no sé si dárselo-

-Claro que se lo tienes que dar, sino quedarías mal con ella, yo también le compre algo-

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué?-

-Mañana te enterarás, ahora me voy a dormir-

-Al…-

-Hasta mañana hermano- dijo y desapareció por la escalera.

A la mañana siguiente Kat fue la primera en despertarse, se puso un salto de cama y bajó. Cuando llegó a la sala vio que ya había 4 regalos debajo del árbol, sonrió y puso otros 2 y se dirigió a la cocina.

Llevó en una bandeja 3 tazas de chocolate caliente y un plato de masitas a la sala y fue a despertar a los hermanos, los 2 estaban en el cuarto de Edo.

-Buenos días Kat y feliz navidad- dijeron.

-Estaba despertando a mi hermano- dijo Al.

-Ya veo. Vengan, el desayuno está listo-

Los 3 se sentaron en la sala y sorbieron sus tazas. Al se levantó, agarró 2 regalos y le tendió uno a Edo y otro a Kat.

-Feliz navidad-

Los 2 abrieron sus regalos, Edo recibió un reloj nuevo y Kat un relicario de plata, en su interior había 2 fotos, una de Al y otra de Edo.

-Discúlpame si es un poco "egoísta" de mi parte regalarte nuestras fotos, pero quería que tuvieras algo para que nos recordaras siempre.-

-Gracias Al, me encanta, aunque no necesito esto para recordarlos, porque los 2 están es lo más profundo de mi corazón- dijo Kat y le dio un fuerte abrazo con una lágrima de felicidad y emoción corriendo por su mejilla.

Le pidió que le pusiera el collar

-Jamás me lo quitaré- dijo sonriendo.

Tomó 2 paquetes del árbol y les dio sus regalos a los hermanos.

-Espero que les gusten-

A Al le regaló unos guantes de cuero y a Edo una bufanda de lana.

-Son muy lindos, gracias- dijo Al.

-Gracias Kat, es muy linda-

-La hice yo misma- dijo sonrojada.

-Entonces me gusta más- dijo el mayor de los Elric, a lo que Kat respondió sonrojándose aun más-

Era el turno de Edo, le dio el regalo a Al, dudo un momento y le dio el suyo a Kat.

-Gracias hermano, me encanta- dijo Al mientras sostenía en sus manos un libro sobre gatos.

Katrina abrió despacio su regalo, era un bello vestido negro de seda, largo y con falda amplia, adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, muy al estilo del siglo XVIII o XIX.

-Es perfecto Edo, muchas gracias- y le dio un dulce y largo abrazo.

Pasaron la mañana charlando y disfrutando de sus regalos. Al mediodía llegó Wen para saludarlos y traerles sus regalos.

Luego del almuerzo, Al y Wen salieron a caminar y Edo y Kat se quedaron en la casa.

-¡Mira Edo! Está nevando-

Salieron al patio a ver la nieve, ya estaba todo el pasto cubierto por una gruesa capa.

Katrina hizo una pequeña bola y se la arrojó a Edo riéndose.

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Edo.

Los 2 comenzaron a jugar en la nieve como niños pequeños, se divirtieron mucho rodando por el suelo y dibujando angelitos.

Cuando Al y Wen llegaron se les unieron en el juego.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche entraron a la casa, se cambiaron de ropa y tomaron una taza de té caliente. Luego Al se marchó para acompañar a Wen a su casa.

-Voy a tomar un baño- dijo Kat.

-Sí, yo también-

Mientras subían la escalera Edo dijo:

-Hoy me divertí mucho-

-Yo también-

Se miraron por un momento, había palabras que querían decirse y no se animaban.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto.


	6. Viaje

Terminó diciembre y comenzó un nuevo año.

Una tarde Kat les dijo a los hermanos:

-Les quería comentar algo, en febrero, en Italia se realizan los famosos Carnavales de Venecia y yo voy a viajar allí para participar, será un viaje de más o menos un mes, si quieren pueden acompañarme o quedase aquí-

-¿Como son los carnavales?- preguntó Al.

-Es un baile muy grande, la gente usa ropas de noche del siglo XVIII y las típicas máscaras venecianas. Es muy lindo y siempre he querido ir, así que decidí hacerlo este año. Creo que les gustaría, piénselo, la invitación está. Pero traten de decidirlo pronto porque tengo que comprar los pasajes-

Edo y Al hablaron sobre el tema.

-No me gustaría separarme de Wen todo un mes, pero tú puedes ir hermano-

-¿Yo? ¿Con Kat? ¿Solos?-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Además, tal vez sea la oportunidad que estas buscando, digo…para decirle lo que sientes.

-¡Al!-

-Es solo una sugerencia, pero creo que deberías ir, además Kat no puede irse tan lejos sola, realmente creo que debes acompañarla-

Edo se quedó pensativo, realmente quería ir y su hermano lo sabía.

-Sí, iré con ella-

Al sonrió

-Eso no significa que le vaya a decir nada- dijo Edo a la defensiva.

-Está bien-

Cuando Edo le dijo a Kat que viajarían los 2 solos, la chica creyó que estaba en un sueño "Edo y yo…solos"

-De acuerdo- dijo- Voy a comprar los pasajes y a arreglar todo.

La joven salió y regresó en 1 hora.

-Salimos el 25 de enero, así que tenemos 2 semanas para arreglar todo.

Peter nos llevará con su auto hasta el puerto, de allí tomaremos un barco hacia Francia luego seguiremos viaje por tren y auto y por último llegaremos a Venecia en barco. Es un viaje un poco largo, pero créeme que valdrá la pena-

-Genial, creo que será divertido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las 2 semanas, Peter iba a pasar por la casa de Kat a las 13:00 hs., así que la joven decidió darse una vuelta por la pastelería antes de partir.

-Edo, voy a salir por un rato a ver cómo está la tienda y darles las últimas instrucciones a Al y Wen.

Si no te importa, ¿podrías bajar las valijas de mi habitación y tenerlas listas en la sala para cuando vuelva?-

-Sí, claro-

Katrina se fue. Edo terminó de arreglar sus cosas y fue al cuarto de Kat a buscar las valijas. Estaban acomodadas al pie de la cama.

Edward se detuvo a ver por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba nublándose.

-Kat no tenía ningún saco abrigado cuando salió, agarraré uno para el viaje-

Abrió el placar y vio que los sacos estaban en el estante superior. Trató de bajar uno de color rojo pero algo le golpeo la cabeza lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con el saco encima.

Mirando el suelo se dio cuenta que lo que lo había golpeado era un libro, un libro que en la tapa tenía dibujada la Cruz de Flamel, la misma cruz que el usaba en su tapado. En ese momento algo cruzó por su mente y miro con más detenimiento el tapado rojo que tenía en sus manos, era igual al que él solía usar, con la Cruz en negro bordada en la espalda.

-No puede ser-

Tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Se dio cuenta que no era realmente un libro, sino un diario. El diario de Kat.

En la 1º hoja la fecha decía 22/4/1911…"Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 12, pero no estoy feliz. Mamá cada día está peor, no sé cuanto más seguirá con vida. Todos me dicen que mejorará, pero no soy tonta y no me permito hacerme ilusiones…"

Edo paso la pagina y leyó algunos fragmentos.

30/4/1911…"Tengo una esperanza. No de que mamá mejore, sino de que no me quedaré sola y sin nada cuando ella muera. Escuche que un niño de mi edad pasó el examen de Alquimista Estatal, se llama Edward Elric. Yo también podré hacer el examen, y lo aprobaré. Seré como ese chico. Él es mi esperanza…"

Edo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leer que Kat lo consideraba "su esperanza".

9/5/1911… "Hoy lo vi, vi a Edward Elric. Solo pude verlo de lejos, pero sé que era él. Iba caminando junto con una armadura, eso me resulto muy extraño, llevaba puesto un tapado rojo con una cruz en la espalda y su cabello rubio atado en una trenza. Me pareció muy lindo…"

Edo se sonrojó aun más.

30/5/1911… "Mamá murió. Estoy muy triste. Los militares vinieron a casa. Dijeron que como soy pequeña no puedo quedarme con la casa y que ahora es propiedad del ejército al igual que la pastelería y que me tengo que ir. No tengo nada, solo mi esperanza. Iré a pedir permiso para rendir el examen…"

2/6/1911… "No puedo dar la prueba. Me atendió un coronel de cabello negro, también alquimista, creo que dijo que se llamaba Roy Mustang. Me dijo que no se les permite a los niños dar el examen, así que le pregunte sobre Edward, dijo que él era un caso especial, que no podía darme más detalles, que esperará unos años y me deseo buena suerte. Que rabia me dio la calma con la que hablaba, me dieron ganas de demostrarles mis habilidades ahí mismo y golpearlo en la cara…"

Edo se sonrió, entendía el sentimiento de Kat.

El diario contaba sobre su viaje hasta la casa de Dante y su paso por Rush Valley, pero en ciertas partes había palabras sobre Edo.

9/8/1911…"Escuche a unos oficiales hablar sobre Edward, dicen que abandonó Central para ir en una misión, y dijeron que lo llaman el Alquimista de Acero. Es un nombre muy lindo, muy varonil, espero encontrar más información de él en mi viaje…"

Edo se dio cuenta que había información sobre la mayoría de sus viajes durante su 1º y 2º año como Alquimista Estatal.

Leyó hasta que llegó a una parte que lo dejó helado.

20/12/1911… "Lo amo. Sé que no lo conozco personalmente, pero lo amo. Sus historias demuestran la gran persona que es. No me importa si nunca lo llego a conocer, lo amo y lo amare por siempre, a él, al Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric…

Luego de esto estaba escrita la canción romántica que él y Al le habían escuchado cantar a Kat.

-Está enamorada de mí. No lo puedo creer, siempre lo estuvo-

Edo estaba sorprendido pero muy feliz, ya no había razón para ocultarle sus sentimientos a Kat porque sabía que ella los correspondía.

-Se lo diré, en los Carnavales, se lo diré-

Guardó el libro y el saco como estaban, no quería que Kat descubriera que había leído su diario, bajó las valijas y esperó en la sala la hora de la partida.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la pastelería.

-¡Se lo dirás!-

-Cállate Wen, Al podría oírnos-

-No puedo creer que finalmente te animes a decírselo. Créeme, ya era hora-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que tengo miedo que no me corresponda-

-Lo hará, no seas tonta, estoy segura de que él te quiere igual que tú lo quieres a él-

Kat sonrió, su máxima ilusión era que Edo la correspondiera.

-Wen, Kat- dijo Al asomando su cabeza en la cocina- Perdón por la interrupción, pero se está juntando gente, me ayudarían por favor-

-Claro-

Los 3 se quedaron atendiendo hasta la hora de cerrar.

Kat, Al y Wen llegaron a las 12:30 y los 4 hablaron animadamente hasta que a las 12:55 llegó Peter. Subieron las cosas al auto, se despidieron cariñosamente y partieron rumbo a un viaje que ni Edo ni Kat olvidarían


	7. Baile y Romance

Cap. 7

Baile y Romance

Al viajar solos por más de una semana, Kat y Edo pudieron hablar de muchas más cosas y por mucho más tiempo del que lo hacían en la casa.

Aunque se trataban con cariño, ninguno de los 2 demostraba lo que realmente sentían, ambos estaban esperando al carnaval.

Un tarde, mientras paseaban en la cubierta del barco que los llevaría a Venecia, Edo preguntó.

-Me dijiste que para el carnaval la ropa era formal, ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-Yo tengo un traje negro, ¿eso servirá?-

-Supongo, aunque habrá que modificarlo un poco. Verás, el baile es al estilo del siglo XVII entonces la ropa tiene que concordar. No te preocupes lo arreglaré y cuando lleguemos a Venecia voy a comprarte la máscara-

-No tienes por qué comprarla, yo lo haré- dijo un poco avergonzado

-No, no. Yo te invité y quiero comprártela, por favor- dijo Kat y sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre que le sonreía a él.

-Gracias, eres muy buena- agradeció y continuaron caminando en silencio.

-En 10 minutos llegaremos al puerto. En 10 minutos llegaremos al puerto- anunció un marinero.

-Creo que tendríamos que ir a buscar nuestras cosas- comentó Edo.

-Tienes razón-

Los 2 fueron a sus camarotes a buscar las valijas y esperaron en cubierta la llegada del barco.

Una vez en Venecia tuvieron un poco de problemas para poder llegar al hotel, pero un simpático marino los llevó en su bote hasta allí.

-Grazie- dijo Kat cuando el hotelero les dió las llaves.

-¿Hablas italiano?- preguntó Edo.

-Realmente no, solo algunas palabras.

Tu habitación es la 24 y la mía la 31. Ah! mira, están en el mismo piso a pocas puertas de diferencia, que bien.

¿Qué prefieres hacer Edo? Ya son las 18 y está oscuro, ¿prefieres que nos quedemos en el hotel o que salgamos a recorrer un poco hasta la hora de cenar?-

-Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí, mañana pasearemos-

-OK, ¿te parece encontrarnos en el vestíbulo en una hora y media para ir a cenar?-

-Está bien-

Y ambos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al otro día, 5 de febrero, recorrieron un poco la ciudad, en realidad era bastante difícil, pero una vez que llegaron a la Plaza San Marco no hubo problema, allí averiguaron con unos italianos que el carnaval comenzaba la noche del 9 de febrero en esa plaza.

Luego de pasear un rato fueron a un bar a tomar un café.

-Sabes Edo, en realidad tenemos mucha suerte de estar aquí-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hace años que los carnavales no se hacían más. Antes se realizaban todos los años, pero fueron prohibidos, ahora están comenzando a hacerse nuevamente, pero no con la magnificencia de antes- al continuar hablando, Kat bajó la voz- Y además, bueno, con Mussolini en el poder, también resultan difíciles estos festejos-

-Con lo de Mussolini tienes razón-

-Pero no hablemos de eso, no quiero que nos metamos en problemas-

Fueron pasando los días y llegó el 9 de febrero.

-Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo a las 20, ¿te parece bien?- dijo Kat.

-Si claro-

-Toma, aquí está tu máscara-

Kat le tendió una hermosa máscara de color dorado que le cubría la parte superior de la cara.

-Combina con tus ojos- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias, por la máscara y el cumplido- dijo Edo y sonrió.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

-Por supuesto-

La tarde pasaba y Edo estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose.

Kat había logrado que su traje negro tuviera el aspecto de la ropa del siglo XVII.

Edward realmente se veía muy bien.

Mientras se ponía la corbata frente al espejo pensaba en el cómo, cuándo y dónde se declararía a Kat. Estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado, ni siquiera cuando rindió su examen de alquimista.

El reloj dio las 19:55.

-Es hora de bajar- dijo. Tomo un ramo de rosas rojas que había comprado para Kat y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Katrina estaba en su cuarto arreglándose.

Estaba hermosa. El vestido le quedaba a la perfección y la hacía más bella de lo que naturalmente era.

-Ésta es la noche Kat- se dijo -La noche que esperaste durante años. No la eches a perder-

El reloj dio las 19:58.

Kat salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras.

En el vestíbulo estaba esperándola Edo con el gran ramo de rosas. Katrina no lo podía creer, estaba muy sorprendida. Y Edo también lo estaba, porque el vestido que llevaba puesto Kat era el que él le había regalado para navidad y estaba usando una máscara plateada con unas plumas negras que hacían ver sus ojos como dos estrellas…

-Estas hermosa Kat. Esto es para ti- y le tendió el ramo.

-Gracias. Te dije que el vestido era perfecto. Tú también te ves muy lindo-

Edo se sonrojó.

-Pero… ¿puedo cambiarte algo?-

El joven se sorprendió pero asintió.

Katrina se dirigió a la espalda del chico, le soltó el pelo que estaba atado en una cola de caballo y le hizo una trenza.

-Así te queda mucho mejor-

Edo sonrió y le tendió su brazo.

-¿Vamos?-

-Por supuesto-

La noche era maravillosa, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena se veía enorme.

Cuando llegaron a la Plaza de San Marco estaba llena de gente, toda parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Las mujeres tenían hermosos vestidos, los hombre pulcros trajes y todos cubrían sus caras con mascaras de formas increíbles.

Edward y Katrina bailaron por mucho tiempo vals y bailes típicos del 1800 y se divirtieron como nunca, rieron, bebieron, comieron y conocieron a gente muy interesante. Ambos se sentían muy felices de estar en compañía del otro. Pero, la plaza llena de gente y el baile no eran el lugar apropiado para una declaración de amor, así que Edo le dijo a Kat porque no iban a pasear en góndola.

El corazón de Kat se aceleró más de lo imaginado, ella había tenido la misma idea pero le pareció inapropiado sugerirla, que fuera Edo quien la dijera la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

Estaban paseando por los románticos canales de Venecia, con bella música de fondo, era el momento perfecto…

-Kat-

-Edo-

Se detuvieron y miraron.

-Lo siento, habla tu Edo-

-No, por favor, dime-

-No, en serio, habla tú-

-De acuerdo.

Kat, hace 5 meses que nos conocemos. Tú nos acogiste a mí y a mi hermano en tu casa y te has portado de maravilla con nosotros.

Para Al eres una gran amiga y él te quiere muchísimo, pero yo…yo no te veo como una amiga-

El corazón de Kat latía muy fuerte y ella no podía moverse. Edo se acerco un poco y le tomó la mano.

-Para mí eres algo más, mucho más que una amiga, tú me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento que te vi me pareciste la mujer más hermosa del mundo y tu dulzura me llegó profundo al corazón. Eso es lo que quería decirte-

Katrina se quedo helada, su sueño se había hecho realidad, Edo se le estaba declarando y ella se había quedado sin palabras. Ante el silencio de Kat, Edward comenzó a dudar… "Tal vez, ella ya no me ama. Lo que leí lo escribió hace 8 años. Soy un tonto"

-Kat, yo...si tu no…-

-Edo- lo interrumpió- Lo que me dices es lo más lindo que nadie me dijo en mi vida, y tú, tú también me gustas, me gustas mucho desde hace años, aun desde antes de conocerte-

Katrina abrazó a Edo y lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Edo la aparto un poco de él, se quitó su máscara y le saco a Kat la de ella, la miró a los ojos y dijo dulcemente:

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Y debajo del Puente de los Suspiros se dieron un dulce y largo beso.


	8. Y vivieron felices para siempre

Cap. 8

…Y vivieron felices para siempre…

Kat tuvo miedo de despertarse al día siguiente y que todo fuera un sueño, pero no, era real y hermoso.

Cuando termino de arreglarse y salió de la habitación Edo estaba esperándola afuera.

-Buenos días, mi amor- le dijo y la beso.

-Buenos días. Así que esto es real-

-Sí, muy real y no podría serlo en un mejor día-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?-

-Es obvio que no lo sepas, solo Al lo sabe en este mundo…hoy es mi cumpleaños-

Es verdad, era 10 de febrero.

-¡En serio! No lo sabía, Edo, lo siento. Déjame felicitarte- lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Definitivamente el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido- dijo Edo sonriendo.

Los 2 eran muy felices, más de lo que imaginaron que alguna vez serían.

Los últimos días en Venecia fueron los más felices de sus vidas.

Katrina y Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro y se amaban realmente.

Por ahora mantenían su noviazgo en secreto de Al y Wen, no porque no se lo quisieran decir sino porque querían darles la sorpresa cuando llegaran a casa.

-No lo van a poder creer, aunque Wen quería que pasara- dijo Kat.

-Al también lo quería-

A fines de febrero comenzaron el viaje a casa pero por una ruta distinta. Edo quiso ir a Munich, había un lugar que quería visitar…

-Él era Alphonse Heidrich. Un muy buen amigo que conocí aquí y con quien trabajé un tiempo, murió por mi culpa- dijo Edo frente a la tumba de su amigo con una lágrima en los ojos.

-¿Por qué dices que fue por tu culpa?-

-Él me ayudó a regresar a mi mundo para que me reencontrara con Al, por eso le dispararon-

-No seas duro contigo mismo diciendo que fue tu culpa. Fue una tragedia que no podías evitar-

-Sí, lo sé, es que él quería que volviera a mi mundo para estar con Al y ser feliz, pero aunque no esté allá estoy con Al y soy feliz aquí, porque te tengo a ti-sonrió.

Katrina le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo creo que Alphonse nos está viendo en este momento, y donde esté, es feliz porque tú también lo eres. Él no murió por tu culpa-

-Gracias, Kat. Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo-

A comienzos de marzo llegaron a la casa. Al estaba esperándolos.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo y les dio un abrazo a cada uno- Los extrañe mucho-

-Y nosotros a ti- dijo Kat.

-¡Miau! ¡Miau!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kat.

-Este…bueno…yo…nada…- balbuceó Al.

-¡Miau! ¡Miau!-

-Al. Trajiste un gato aquí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Edo.

-Bueno…yo…no en realidad-

-¡Miau! ¡Miau!-

-¡Miau! ¡Miau!-

-¡2 GATOS!- gritó Edo cuando vio a una gata negra y un gato amarillo saltar al sillón.

-Lo siento, es que estaban afuera y estaba lloviendo y tenían hambre entonces…-

-Al- dijo Kat con cara seria, pero rápido la cambio por una sonrisa -¡Son hermosos!-

Y comenzó a acariciarlos.

-¿No te gustan Edo?- le preguntó Kat.

Edo se acercó y los acarició también.

-Si me gustan, son muy bellos. ¿Cómo se llaman Al?-

-Bueno…jajaj…no sé si te van a gustar los nombres hermano-

Edo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-A la negra le puse Katrina y al amarillo Edward, es que sus colores me recordaron a ustedes… jajaja-

Kat y Edo comenzaron a reír.

-¿No les molesta?-

-Claro que no Al- dijo Kat.

-Nada puede molestarme- dijo Edo y le sonrió a Kat.

Al notó esto y le resultó extraño.

-¿Pasa algo que yo no sé?-

Justo en ese momento llegó Wendy.

-¡Hola! Vine a ver como habían llegado-

-Gracias- dijo Kat –Y ya que estás aquí, hay algo que queremos decirles-

Los ojos de Al y Wen brillaron… ¿será lo que ellos creían?

Kat tomó la mano de Edward y dijo…

-Edo y yo…somos novios-

La euforia de Al y Wen se desató, los abrazaron y felicitaron con una alegría única.

-Que felicidad- dijo Al.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Ya era hora-

-¡Wen!- dijeron Al y Kat.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Esto hay que celebrarlo-

Se pasaron el resto del día hablando y comiendo cosas ricas, Edo y Kat les contaron de su viaje y de la mágica noche en que se declararon su amor.

-Que romántico- dijo Wen -Un viajes en barco bajo la luz de la luna-

-Sí. Fue hermoso- dijo Kat sonriendo y apoyándose en Edo.

-Soy la persona más feliz. Nada puede ser mejor que esto- dijo Edo y la besó.

Los meses pasaron y cada día era único y maravilloso.

Llegó septiembre, el verano se estaba yendo pero el clima aun era cálido.

Una bella tarde, Kat y Edo estaban sentados en el patio de la casa, Edo estaba acostado en las piernas de Kat mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

De pronto Edo se incorporó y se sentó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Edo?-

-Hay algo que te quiero decir- dijo y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita negra sin que Kat se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué? Me estás asustando-

-No, no te asustes, no es nada malo- dijo, sonrió, respiró profundamente y continúo- Kat, estos meses han sido los más felices de mi vida, y todo es gracias a ti-

Kat se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Para mí también lo han sido-

-Es por eso- siguió Edo- Que no quiero que esto termine-

Sacó la cajita negra y se la mostró a Kat.

Katrina sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Te…te…te casarías conmigo- dijo Edo y abriendo la caja le enseñó un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Kat se quedo con la boca abierta y sin poder decir palabra, la alegría era muy grande. Edo esperó hasta que pudiera hablar.

-Si, por supuesto que quiero- dijo y se tiró en sus brazos y los 2 lloraron de felicidad.

Desde la cocina Al y Wen vieron todo.

-¿Tu sabias algo de esto Al?-

-No, mi hermano no me había dicho nada, estoy muy feliz por ellos-

-Yo también, ahora hay que prepararlo todo-

Se casaron 3 semanas más tarde.

La ceremonia fue de ensueño y los novios se veían hermosos y radiantes.

La fiesta fue en la casa y fue mucho más grande que la navideña, con más invitados y amigos.

-A ver las solteras- dijo Kat- Voy a tirar el ramo. A la 1, a las 2 y a las 3-

Wen fue la afortunada en atraparlo.

Al le sonrió y la besó.

-Espero que esto se cumpla pronto- le dijo a su novia al oído.

Edo y Kat se rieron, Al y Wen hacían una pareja preciosa.

Al otro día de la fiesta, Wen y Al fueron a visitar a los recién casados, que obviamente se había quedado solos en la casa.

-Y, ¿cómo están?- preguntó Wen.

-Viviendo un sueño amiga- dijo Kat.

-Sí, un sueño del que nunca despertaremos-

-Jamás te había visto tan feliz hermano-

-Es que nunca lo había sido-

-Edo, creo que es hora de que se lo digamos-

-¿Decirnos qué?- preguntaron Wen y Al.

-Bueno…-comenzó Edo- Hemos decidido…mudarnos-

-¡Mudarse! ¿A dónde?- gritaron.

-A la casa de Oxford. Decidimos que seremos más felices en ese lugar- dijo Kat- Ahí fui muy feliz cuando vivía con Ángela y además, le mostré fotos a Edo y dijo que le recuerda mucho a Rizembul, así que iremos a vivir allá-

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Al.

-Y ustedes...- dijo Edo- Se quedaran con esta casa, así cuando se casen podrán vivir aquí-

Además, les voy a pedir que se hagan cargo de la pastelería, como un alquiler, ustedes cada mes nos enviarán parte de las ganancias y el resto será para ustedes-

-Pero, los extrañaremos mucho- dijo Al con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y nosotros a ustedes- dijo su hermano abrazándolo.

-No nos mudamos tan lejos, pueden venir a visitarnos cuando gusten y por supuesto que nosotros vendremos aquí-

Los 4 se abrazaron llorando, era una despedida triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

A la semana siguiente partieron a su nuevo hogar.

-Adiós Al, cuida mucho a Wen, ¿sí?- le dijo Kat mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por supuesto, y tu cuida a mi hermano- le dijo y le dio un beso.

-Adiós Wen- le dijo Kat a su amiga mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Se feliz, nos veremos pronto-

-Hasta pronto hermanito- dijo Edo y lo abrazó.

Al ya no podía contener las lagrimas.

-No llores Al, siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites. Cuídalo mucho Wen-

-Claro que lo haré-

Y así se despidieron, entre risas y llanto.

La feliz pareja vivió muy feliz en la casita de campo.

Un atardecer Kat estaba sentada afuera viendo la puesta de sol y Edo se sentó a su lado.

Ya no hacía falta las palabras, el amor estaba en el aire.

-Edo-

-Si-

-Quiero decirte algo importante-

-Dime-

Kat le tomó la mano y la apoyó sobre su abdomen y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo,

-Estoy embarazada-

La felicidad de Edo no tenía palabras, no era capaz de expresarla.

-Te amo Kat, te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti-

Y se besaron dulcemente mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

_FIN_


End file.
